


Hannibal, el manitas

by Ta_Ma



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal cortando el cesped, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but it gets resolved, hannigrahan, top!Hannibal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh mejor titulado como: “¿Qué demonios hace Hannibal Lecter cortándome el césped?" Un cuento de Will Graham.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hannibal the Handyman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833477) by [Jenetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenetica/pseuds/Jenetica). 



> Oh mejor titulado como: “¿Qué demonios hace Hannibal Lecter cortándome el césped?" Un cuento de Will Graham.

**—** ¿Ha pensado que tal vez, reorganizar su espacio físico puede ayudarle a calmar su estado mental?—le preguntó Hannibal Lecter a Will, este consideró la pregunta.

—¿Respuesta corta? No—ante esto Hannibal suspiró.

 **—** No puedo ayudar a alguien que es reacio a ayudarse a sí mismo, Will. Si vive su vida dando medias respuestas y comentarios evasivos, nunca recibirá más que medias verdades como respuesta **—** Will rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, está bien. Entonces ¿cómo qué? No soy una persona desordenada.

—Vive con muchos perros callejeros y se corta los pies andando sonámbulo alrededor de su casa—replicó Hannibal—. Vuelva a probarlo.

—¡Mis perros son animales limpios! Y me corto los pies con la yerba. Vuelva a probarlo _usted_ —Hannibal se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos como rayos.

—No hará ningún progreso si continúa peleándose con la gente que intenta ayudarle.

—¡Vale! ¿Entonces qué, quiere que reorganice mi casa a lo feng-shui o algo?—espetó Will. Hannibal no tenía derecho a entrar en su vida y decirle cómo tenía que vivirla.

 _Bueno,_ dijo la parte razonable de su consciencia, _en realidad, cómo tu terapeuta, tiene todo el derecho a decirte cómo vivir tu vida._

 _Que te jodan,_ pensó Will cruelmente. _A la mierda lo razonable. A la mierda la limpieza. A la mierda el puto Hannibal Lecter._

—No estaba sugiriendo el arte del feng-shui— respondió Hannibal, cómo si no supiera lo que Will había estado pensando. Sí, claro. El puto parpadeo en su ojo lo decía todo. —Dudo que amontonar sus posesiones en los rincones de la esperanza y el amor vaya a solucionar sus particulares problemas mentales—Will se carcajeó, y vio a Hannibal sonreír ligeramente.

—Creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted—dijo Will secamente—. Está bien, me ha pillado. ¿En qué estaba pensado?—Hannibal tarareó, pensando.

—Pienso que necesita pasar tiempo en casa. Tomarse unas vacaciones del trabajo y apartarse de las complicaciones que van con su profesión. Redirija sus energías en construir una casa que le parezca relajante, una en la que pueda relajar los hombros cuando entre por la puerta.

—¿Quiere que reconstruya mi casa?—exclamó Will.

—Quiero que haga lo que sea que necesite hacer para sentirse confortable liberando tensión—corrigió Hannibal—. Y estaría más que feliz de ayudarle, si usted quiere—Will analizó a su psiquiatra un momento.

—¿Estaría dispuesto a ayudarme?

—Sólo si cree que mi presencia sería bien recibida—respondió Hannibal.

—Sí—dijo Will claramente—. Sí, claro. Por supuesto.

—Perfecto—dijo Hannibal, acompañando a Will a la puerta—. Le veré mañana—cerró la puerta en la cara de Will.

—¿…mañana?

 

El siguiente día amaneció temprano y reluciente, pero no fue la luz lo que despertó a Will. No estaba seguro de porqué se había despertado, realmente –estaba siendo duro entender el _porqué_ de nada nunca últimamente– pero eso no importaba. Tenía “limpieza” que hacer esa mañana.

Había llamado a Jack la noche anterior, y el hombre había estado contento de darle un poco de tiempo libre. “Aprovecha para recomponerte” había dicho, con un poco de esa lástima sutil que normalmente reservaba para las familias de las victimas que estaba analizando. Will se preguntaba si había apuestas en la unidad para ver cuánto duraba su frágil agarre a la cordura. Honestamente, si no fuera él mismo, posiblemente apostaría a que ya estaba loco, y que sólo era bueno fingiendo.

De todas formas, así era como se sentía.

Bajó las escaleras para prepararse un café, una cucharadita de café instantáneo en una taza de agua hirviente, también conocido como la salvación de Will. Sopló el líquido viendo el hilillo blanco de vapor desafiar la gravedad. El mundo era magnífico, si uno prestaba la suficiente atención. Will esperaba que pudiera tener algún tiempo para hacer sólo cosas como esta, ahora que no tenía que afrontar las brutales carencias de la humanidad que veía en su día a día.

Entró en el salón y se dirigió a dejar salir a sus perros, cuando abrió la puerta, el zumbido suave que no se había dado cuenta de haber oído de repente se convirtió en un fuerte rugido metálico, y Will se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que le había despertado.

Miró hacia el sol y casi dejó caer la taza, alguien le estaba cortando el césped. No sólo alguien, Will notó. _Hannibal Lecter_ le estaba cortando el césped. Cerró los ojos.

—Son las ocho cuarenta y siete de la mañana, estoy en Wolf Trap, Virgina. Mi nombre es Will Graham—abrió los ojos. Entonces, no era una alucinación.

Hannibal Lecter le estaba cortando el césped. Con un cortacésped. ¿Qué hacía el psiquiatra de Will cortándole la hierba con un cortacésped? Will cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá, asombrado. “L _e veré mañana”_ había dicho Hannibal. Pero… ¿en serio?

La puerta principal de casa de Will se abrió, y Hannibal entró. Caminó derecho a la cocina, quitándose los guantes de cuero con tirones rápidos, y se sirvió un vaso de agua, para bebérselo entero de un trago. Will vió a su garganta tragar, sudada y bronceada, y de repente sintió su boca seca.

—Ah, Will—saludó Hannibal, reparando en el hombre más joven en el sofá—. ¡Buenos días! Espero que no le importe, pero ha empezado a hacer calor y no quería deshidratarme. No pretendía abusar.

—¿Abusar?—Will repitió, sorprendido y divertido—. Hannibal, estás cortándome el _césped_ ¿Por qué estás cortándome el césped?—Will parpadeó y carraspeó—. Quiero decir… Dr. Lecter, no pretendía ser grosero con usted.

—No te preocupes, creo que hay confianza suficiente entre nosotros para dejarnos de formalidades—aclaró con una ligera sonrisa—. Puedes llamarme Hannibal—Lecter ensanchó su sonrisa—. Y lo del césped, es que lo disfruto. Encuentro que cortar el césped es una forma sana de ejercicio. Llena a uno con la sensación de estar aseando a la madre naturaleza ¿no crees?—dijo Hannibal llanamente.

—¿Me estas cortando el césped porque—Will torció los labios en una mueca de burla— disfrutas afeitando las piernas de la madre naturaleza?—Hannibal frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que si quieres simplificar mi gozo para tu propia diversión, estás en tu derecho, pero no, yo no estoy “afeitando las piernas de la madre naturaleza” cómo tú lo has puesto crudamente. Estoy dándole a tu césped la primera pizca de atención que ha recibido en las últimas dos semanas.

Will tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

—Ha sido duro, últimamente—confesó—. Incluso hacer cosas pequeñas es… es horrible—los ojos de Hannibal escanearon su rostro, calculando.

—¿Por qué piensas que sugerí estas vacaciones? Tienes que acoger estas “cosas simples” Will. Uno no puede correr sin descubrir antes que tiene pies.

—Pero tú estás cortando el césped _por_ mí—protestó Will—. ¿Cómo me ayuda eso a encontrarme los pies?

—Tengo que confesar que esto ha sido un momento de debilidad de mi parte—dijo Hannibal con una pequeña sonrisa. Le quedaba bien, pensó Will—. No he tenido que cortar el césped des de que me mudé a Baltimore. Lo echaba de menos.

—¿Echabas de menos cortar el césped?¿Por qué te están pagando para ser mi terapeuta? Podría cortarme la hierba y te pagaría, si necesitas el dinero—Hannibal se rió, un sonido bonito que Will no había escuchado nunca antes.

—Quizás, una vez mi mente haya disminuido hasta pasado el punto de la inutilidad, consideraré tu oferta. Por ahora, me gustaría acabar la parte delantera antes de que haga demasiado calor. El sol puede ser bastante inclemente.

Con eso, dejó el vaso vacío en la pica de Will y se fue hasta el cortacésped, agarró las asas y tiró fuerte de la cuerda de arranque. Will vio los músculos de sus brazos flexionarse hasta que la segadora arrancó, y Hannibal empezó empujarla –en largas líneas rectas– por toda la parte delantera de la parcela de Will.

Atrapado sin nada más que hacer y demasiado captivado para irse, Will se sentó en su sofá y observó a Hannibal trabajar. Iba vestido bastante más casual que normalmente, Hannibal llevaba una camiseta imperio blanca (aunque se estaba empezando a teñir del verde del césped), unos vaqueros gastados, y zapatillas, prendas que Will nunca había imaginado que Hannibal tendría, y mucho menos llevaría.

Sin embargo, no se estaba quejando. Hannibal paró por un segundo, se quitó la camiseta y la usó para secarse el sudor de la cara, luego se la volvió a poner. Will tragó compulsivamente, el torso de Hannibal era embarazosamente bonito. Will siempre se había considerado a si mismo cómo un tipo bastante atractivo –agraciado físicamente mientras estaba maldecido psicológicamente– pero se sintió poca cosa comparado con Hannibal. El hombre era fácilmente diez años mayor que él, pero parecía un veinteañero cuando no llevaba camiseta. Su cuerpo era esbelto y bronceado (¿Cómo podía estar bronceado si siempre llevaba traje?), pero solo lo suficiente musculado para lucir cómo alguien con quien no hay que pelearse.

Will siempre había asumido que Hannibal se cuidaba, sus cenas gourmet y su impecable _todo_ sugerían que Hannibal poseía el control completo de su vida, especialmente de su estado físico. Will, sin embargo, trató de no dejar que su mente remoloneara en el físico de Hannibal. Si el hombre iba a estar pasando sus días en casa de Will, quitándose la ropa y haciendo trabajo manual, Will debería mantener sus ojos y su mente apartados. Era insano admirar al psiquiatra de uno mismo; indicaba deseo por la normalidad que manifestaba sexualidad en sí mismo, lo que estaba mal de cualquier manera. Will no necesitaba más cosas que estuvieran mal en su vida.

Por lo tanto, no importaba cuán comestible ( _el rasgamiento caníbal de carne del Destripador de Chesapeake_ ) pareciese su psiquiatra, Will no se percataría, en absoluto.

¿Era así cómo Hannibal siempre había lucido por detrás? Oh.

Will se sacó a sí mismo de su ensoñación y buscó trabajo que hacer lejos de las ventanas que daban al patio de enfrente. Había mucho que hacer en su casa, Will se encontró a sí mismo reorganizando su armario, escondiéndose en el pequeño, acogedor y oscuro espacio. Encontró la forma de pasar horas en su dormitorio, organizando su ropa sólo para decidir que la tarea no era lo suficiente parsimoniosa. Por lo que volvió a empezar.

Casi no escuchó cómo Hannibal lo llamaba, tan envuelto que estaba en forzarse a sí mismo en no pensar en cómo de bien se veía el culo de su psiquiatra en unos vaqueros.

—¿Will?—Hannibal lo llamó de nuevo, esta vez sonaba más preocupado.

—¡Aquí arriba!—respondió Will, destrozado por sus pensamientos prohibidos sobre la línea de las caderas de Hannibal—. En mi habitación, acabando de arreglar mi armario—se apresuró a guardar ropa, para que pareciese que realmente estaba haciendo algo con su tiempo.

Escuchó cómo Hannibal subía las escaleras, y un momento después el hombre entró en la habitación. Una mirada a su alrededor, y Will se dio cuenta de que no había convencido a Hannibal de nada.

—Acabo de terminar con la parte de enfrente—declaró Hannibal, volviendo sus ojos hacia Will—. y estaba a punto de hacer la comida. He traído algunas provisiones, no estaba seguro de cómo de bien abastecida mantienes tu cocina.

—No mucho—dijo Will abiertamente—. Tengo las cosas básicas para cuando cocino, pero la mayoría de mis comidas son contigo o para llevar—Hannibal pareció complacido y disgustado a la vez, lo cual era una mezcla peculiar de expresiones, en la opinión de Will.

—Ya veo—dijo Hannibal—. ¿Bien, tal vez cuando acabemos de trabajar en tu casa, podamos trabajar en tus aptitudes culinarias, hmm?

Will asintió inmediatamente, si había un poco de magia en Hannibal (y había bastante; Will la había visto esa mañana), era su finura en la cocina. Si Will podía aprender cualquier cosa de Hannibal, lo haría.

Y quería decir cualquier cosa. No, no quería. _Pero sí, quiero,_ pensó Will antes de poder detenerse. Oh, bien. Mientras mantuviese sus pensamientos en su mente, realmente no importaba. Pero el puente entre su mente y la realidad _era_ un problema para Will, se recordó, por lo tanto _sí_ importaba.

—¿Will?—dijo Hannibal con curiosidad. Will se forzó a mirar la cara de Hannibal, que brillaba y estaba manchada con tierra. Fue difícil para Will combinar las imágenes del cuidadoso y cortante Dr. Lecter y este sudoroso, musculado y bronceado hombre que estaba delante de él.

Hannibal estaba usando un trapo de cocina para secarse el sudor de la nuca, lo que le hacía fruncir los músculos de sus brazos mientras los de su torso se expandían.

—¿Sí, Hannibal?—croó Will, esperando que la flagrante forma de comerle con los ojos no fuera demasiado, bueno, flagrante.

—¿Almorzamos?—preguntó Hannibal. Maldita sea si eso no era una mueca de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Joder.

—Suena bien—respondió Will, agradecido de que su voz saliera, al menos. Iban a ser dos semanas muy, muy largas.

Hannibal bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, esquivando los curiosos hocicos de los perros de Will.

—¿Qué ocurre?—bromeó Will, orgulloso de tener finalmente el control las expresiones de su boca—. ¿No te gustan los perros?

—Los animales y yo tenemos una… relación interesante—respondió Hannibal vagamente—. Pero, para nuestro propósito es mejor decir “No me gustan”. Los perros tienen un gran deseo de ser queridos y yo lo encuentro grosero.

—Oh—dijo Will, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo podía alguien odiar a los perros por su deseo de ser _queridos_? Todo lo que querían era alguien a quien acercarse, que les diese un momento al que aferrarse porque sus mentes eran incapaces de ubicarse. Todo lo que necesitaban era el afecto de la gente que reafirmaba su existencia, su valor, su habilidad para ser queridos.

De repente, esto no iba para nada sobre perros.

Will siguió Hannibal a la cocina y le observó desempaquetar un enfriador de suministros. Lonchas de embutido, quesos, vegetales y barras de pan fueron extendidos antes de que Will se diera cuenta de lo que Hannibal planeaba.

—No pensaba que tú supieras lo que _eran_ los bocadillos—dijo Will, gratamente sorprendido. Hannibal levantó la vista des de donde estaba colocando la comida en una línea organizada.

—Soy muy consciente de la existencia de los bocadillos, Will—dijo Hannibal en un tono que indicaba cómo de tonta había sido la broma de Will, él enrojeció un poco—. Son la comida perfecta cuando uno está trabajando en el exterior, son fáciles de preparar y satisfactorios sin importar cuánta comida necesita uno. Además, no sabía que esperar de tu cocina. La próxima vez, traeré algo más sustancial.

Todo lo que Will escuchó fue “la próxima vez”. Hannibal iba a estar en su casa de nuevo, cocinando y ayudando a reparar el mundo de Will. Hannibal estaría sudoroso y precioso y aun así, tan astuto como siempre.

Will no iba a sobrevivir.

Los dos hombres se prepararon sus bocadillos, Will intentando seleccionar los embutidos y quesos que le parecieron remotamente familiares, mientras Hannibal apiló un poco de todo en su bocadillo, incluso dobló el embutido en perfectos semicírculos.

Comieron en un silencio relativo, los perros de Will no mendigaron comida, por lo que él estuvo agradecido. Estaban entrenados para no hacerlo, por supuesto, pero Will no estaba seguro de cómo afectaría a su aprendizaje el tener compañía. No había tenido muchos invitados para comprobarlo. Por suerte, parecían tomarse a Hannibal muy en serio y permanecieron en sus camas en el salón. Hannibal lo notó también.

—Tus perros están muy bien educados—comentó después de acabarse el bocadillo.

—Gracias—Will se sacudió las migajas de los dedos—. No fue tan difícil educarles después del primer par de perros. Los perros callejeros normalmente están felices de tener una casa, así que harían lo que fuera para quedarse.

—Eso debe de ser gratificante—comentó Hannibal. Empezó a recoger las sobras de comida y ponerlas en su enfriador—. Imagino que rendirse al amor desinteresado de los necesitados le da a tu mente un bálsamo paliativo para el tormento del mundo exterior.

Will enrojeció, con Hannibal viéndolo de esa forma, sonaba como si estuviera aprovechándose de sus perros en vez de acoger seres que no tenían otro lugar. Will no estaba seguro de si eso le gustaba.

—¿Por qué no has escogido buscar este amor en la población humana?—continuó presionando Hannibal.

 _Alana._ Will paró de moverse, el peso de una explosión de decepción y auto odio empezó a llenarle el estómago de plomo.

—Lo intento, ya lo sabes.

—Alana Bloom—Hannibal resopló con desagrado—. Es difícilmente un buen contrapunto para ti, Will. Necesitas a alguien que pueda apreciar las partes oscuras de tu don tanto como las que son socialmente beneficiosas. Necesitas a alguien que pueda ayudarte a conquistar tus demonios, no alguien que huye de las consecuencias de forma egoísta.

 _¿Te refieres a alguien cómo tú?_ Pensó Will. Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta; dudaba que Hannibal se tomase bien ese tipo de golpes, y no estaba seguro de poder manejar las implicaciones de tal insinuación. Además, Hannibal no se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo. ¿Verdad? Will sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

—A lo mejor tienes razón—suspiró—. ¿Bueno, qué es lo siguiente?

Hannibal tenía que hacer el patio trasero entero, y Will no se permitió esconderse más en su habitación. Era un hombre adulto, un maldito agente especial, por el amor de Dios; podía manejar ver a un hombre atractivo cortándole el césped.

Siguió a Hannibal hasta el patio trasero y buscó algo que hacer. Vio una zona de malas hierbas y tuvo una idea. Se fue al garaje, cogió pala y rastrillo, y se puso a trabajar.

Una hora después, una sombra cubrió un pedazo de tierra, Will miró hacia arriba y encontró a Hannibal de pie juntó a él, observando su trabajo.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Hannibal, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

—Um, pensé que podía tener un huerto—respondió Will, rascándose el cuello—. Ya sabes, tomates, pepinos y, no sé, romero o algo—Hannibal sonrió con aprobación.

—Una idea brillante, Will. Tal vez eso te estimulará para usar la cocina más a menudo—Will se sonrojó.

—Exacto, pensé que tal vez de gustaría tener una fuente de vegetales frescos y especies. Seguramente no puedes encontrarlos en Baltimore—¿Qué?¿Por qué Hannibal iba a querer nada de él?

—Es muy considerado de tu parte—dijo Hannibal, sin ser consciente de la confusión  interna de Will. Por suerte—. Tienes razón; es difícil comprar productos frescos en la ciudad. Si no te importa, me gustaría hacerte algunas sugerencias sobre qué semillas plantar. Y estarás invitado, por supuesto, a cualquier comida que prepare con tus ingredientes—Hannibal sonrió un momento, con una broma que Will no entendió. Pero no le importó; entender a Hannibal Lecter requería ser un hombre mucho mejor que él mismo.

—Bien, voy a acabar de remover esta tierra—dijo Will—. Y mañana iré a comprar botes de turba y vegetales, y, si me das una lista de las semillas que quieres, las compraré, también.

—Lo haré cuando entre—prometió Hannibal. La mueca de aprobación en sus ojos había aumentado, y Will trató de no estar muy satisfecho consigo mismo. No se había sentido mejor en meses, tenía tierra debajo de las uñas y pequeñas hormigas correteando por los tobillos. Se sentía sano.

Hannibal terminó de segar justo cuando el sol estaba empezando a ponerse, la luz naranja hacía que su piel húmeda brillara. Will no podía fingir que Hannibal no era guapo, resplandeciente en un mundo de luz mortecina y oscuridad creciente. ¿Cómo podía un traje de tres piezas esconder tanta belleza?

Will acabó de arar la tierra dura, apartando las piedras grandes en una pila que había amontonado a unos metros. El huerto no era grande, pero albergaría una buena selección de plantas si Will podía mantenerlas con vida. Hannibal se dirigió a la casa y Will, ahora sudado y cubierto de restos de barro, le siguió. Hannibal escribió rápidamente una lista de las semillas que quería con una letra fácil y fluida, y se la tendió a Will. Cilantro, cebollino, pepinos, tomates _cherry_ , nabos, ajo, perejil, y otras cosas que serían fáciles de encontrar. Parecía bastante simple. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto, prometo no tardar tanto con el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tener tanta paciencia.

Will llegó a casa casi al mediodía, había conducido hasta _La compañía de suministros agrarios_ en Manassas y había comprado todo lo que tenía en la lista, además de unos cuantos paquetes de semillas que quería plantar. Descargó el maletero de su coche y llevó todas las bolsas de tierra al huerto.

Cuando Hannibal llegó, Will estaba mezclando tierra con la turba. La mezcla creó una combinación porosa y nutritiva que absorbía mejor el agua, era importante revestir el huerto con ella, así las plantas crecerían rápidamente. Cuando acabó de mezclar la tierra, Will guió a Hannibal a la cocina para enseñarle el resto de sus compras. Hannibal cogió un bote de turba seca y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Es turba—explicó Will—. Lo humedeces y se expande en una pequeña maceta para tus semillas. Va muy bien para la germinación.

—Claro—Hannibal dejó la turba de nuevo en su caja. Actuó como si ya supiera lo que era una maceta de turba, pero Will conocía bien al doctor y podía ver bajo su fachada.

—Está bien no saber algunas cosas, ya sabes—reprendió Will con suavidad—No espero que lo sepas todo, y tampoco deberías fingir que lo haces—Hannibal no dijo nada. Sonriendo para sí, Will se arremangó.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar las semillas?

—Estoy a tus órdenes—se ofreció Hannibal. Will trató de no pensar demasiado en eso.

—Genial ¿prefieres humedecer las macetas o colocar las semillas?—Hannibal escogió la opción más común.

—Puedo plantar las semillas.

—Bien—asintió Will, escondiendo su diversión. Les dio la bolsa con los paquetes a Hannibal—. Dos por maceta, y empecemos con dos macetas para cada tipo de planta ¿Te parece bien?

Will puso la caja de macetas junto a la pica y mojó una. El círculo de lo que parecía serrín, rápidamente se expandió, convirtiéndose en un cilindro de tierra blanda. Le dio la maceta a Hannibal.

—Ahora coge solo dos semillas, ponlas en el centro de la maceta, y empújalas un poco. Luego ponlo otra vez en su sitio en la caja.

Hannibal cogió la turba con cuidado, presionándola un poco con las puntas de los dedos. Will se giró para esconder su sonrisa: ¿Cómo demonios tenía Hannibal Lecter ningún derecho de ser tan jodidamente adorable? Era un hombre de mediana edad que disfrutaba de la ópera y el vino fuerte, por el amor de Dios. Aun así, Will estaba encantado de tener la oportunidad de verle probar algo nuevo. Parecía un niño pequeño con traje. Dios.

Los dos hombres trabajaron en silencio hasta que Hannibal encontró las semillas que Will había escogido para sí mismo.

—¿Semillas de calabaza?¿Quieres hacer lámparas en Halloween?—preguntó Hannibal a la ligera.

—Oh, cállate—replicó Will, sonriendo. Era verdad: no había recortado una calabaza en años, y cuando vio las semillas, le pareció una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar—puedes quedarte con la carne y las pepitas. Seguro que encuentras una vieja receta europea para convertirlas en oro comestible o algo.

—Conozco bastantes recetas que se preparan con _carne_ —dijo Hannibal divertido—. Pero pocas son con carne de calabaza.

Will se rio, lo que hizo que Hannibal sonriera ampliamente. ¿ _Por qué no nos hemos sentido nunca tan bien estando juntos?_ Se preguntó Will. Quizás había estado alejando al hombre mayor porque se sentía como si siempre le estuviera analizando. Qué estúpido.

Una vez las semillas estuvieron plantadas, Will puso la tapa de plástico sobre la caja.

—Es como un invernadero—explicó—. En tres días, más o menos, tendremos brotes para plantar—salieron otra vez al jardín—. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—Nada importante, no—respondió Hannibal—. Esperaba que hubieses preparado algún plan tú mismo. No quiero imponerte decisiones; sería contraproducente—Will lo consideró.

—Bueno, no he planeado mucho, pero podemos caminar por la casa y decidir lo que hacemos.

Resultó que Will quería hacer cambios en casi toda la casa. En realidad nunca le había gustado la decoración de los anteriores dueños, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de alterar nada. Su casa era un hogar para sus perros y un sitio para su cama. A Hannibal eso no le gustó nada.

—No deberías restringir la felicidad en tu vida solo porque no quieres hacer el esfuerzo—le amonestó. Will se sintió avergonzado, así que rápidamente puso la redecoración de su casa como una prioridad en su lista.

Resultó que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, pero ambos estaban ilusionados para empezar tan pronto como fuera posible. Rediseñar una casa tenía cierta atracción, el encanto de vivir mejor y mejorar la salud. Will y Hannibal se sentaron en el salón (Hannibal trató de sacudir el pelo de perro del sofá, pero fue tan útil como tratar de recoger el océano a gotas) y elaboraron un plan para las semanas siguientes. Empezarían por la habitación de Will (y él sólo la había organizado, maldita sea) y trabajarían el resto de la casa. El día siguiente.

Hannibal invitó a Will a quedarse en su casa, en Baltimore, mientras trabajaban en el dormitorio. Will había protestado al principio –tenía un sofá, después de todo– pero Hannibal se negó a aceptar un no por respuesta. Will empacó las cosas esenciales en un zurrón y, después de llenar los cuencos de comida a sus perros para la noche, se fue con su psiquiatra.

Era divertido, pero Will casi había olvidado que Hannibal era, de hecho, su médico. Después de solo dos días trabajando con él en la casa, Will sentía que su relación era distinta, de alguna manera. No eran necesariamente amigos, pero eran… algo. Will no se preocupó en ponerle nombre.

Llegaron a casa de Hannibal al atardecer, y Hannibal inmediatamente se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. Will se preguntó que comerían esa noche, Hannibal no estaba preparado para un invitado, después de todo, y normalmente sus comidas estaban muy planeadas.

Will entró en la cocina con intención de ayudar y se congeló por un momento. Hannibal ya estaba metido en su tarea, inclinado sobre algún tipo de masa encima de su encimera cubierta de harina. De cualquier manera, no era exactamente la labor lo que había cautivado a Will, sino como Hannibal la estaba ejecutando. El doctor se había arremangado, llevaba un delantal, lo que tendría que haber lucido ridículo, pero no lo parecía. De ninguna manera. Estaba trabajando la masa con fuerza, dejando caer todo su peso para amasarla. Los músculos de sus antebrazos se tensaban de vez en cuando, marcando fuertes líneas en la piel del hombre.

Will observó impresionado, desconcertado. Hannibal iba bastante más vestido de lo que iba el día anterior, pero estaba infinitamente más atractivo, aquí en su salsa. La cara de Hannibal estaba contraída por la concentración, su pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos. El aliento de Will se quedó atascado en su garganta, nunca había deseado a alguien tanto en toda su vida.

Hannibal levantó la vista, llamando su atención, y Will tuvo que retener un gemido. Hannibal siguió amasando, inclinándose hacia adelante sólo para volver atrás, empujando con sus pies de vez en cuando, sus ojos atrapados en los de Will.

—¿Querías ayudar?—ronroneó Hannibal, y Will no estaba seguro de con qué se suponía que tenía que ayudar exactamente, pero _sí._

—¿Huh?—Ups. Vocalizar, Graham.

—Si quieres cortar la carne a pedazos, lo tienes aquí—Hannibal con la cabeza señaló un pedazo de carne en la tabla de cortar. Will se movió automáticamente, centrado en la manera como los ojos de Hannibal se arrugaron cuando caminó. Definitivamente divertido. Dios. Will no había estado tan avergonzado durante tanto rato des del instituto, cuando había tenido un cuelgue con Cassie Summers. Sólo que este era su psiquiatra y Will no era un adolescente.

Cortó la carne en pedazos, dejando ir su frustración en la labor. Hannibal se acercó para coger los trozos y los echó en un cuenco con vegetales y otros ingredientes.

—Tarta de pastor—dijo Hannibal, respondiendo la pregunta silenciosa de Will—. Es sencillo y bueno, y va bien con el borgoña. ¿Quieres traer el Grand Cru de la despensa, por favor?

Will encontró el vino y lo descorchó, dejándolo airearse. No era un absoluto ignorante, después de todo. Vio cómo Hannibal cogía la corteza inferior –de un perfecto marrón dorado–, vertió el guiso espeso en la base, y lo tapó con otra lámina de corteza, cortando la masa sobrante antes de meterlo en el horno.

—Tenemos media hora. Puedo hacer algo de postres, o podemos charlar sobre tu floreciente atracción hacia mí. Tú eliges—Will parpadeó. ¿Qué? ¿Era tan obvio? ¡Sólo había sido un _día_!

—Uh—dijo aclarándose la garganta—¿Hagamos algo de postre?—Hannibal sonrió.

—Pensé que dirías eso. Si quieres, necesito que cojas dos manzanas de la nevera y les quites el corazón.

Will hizo lo que se le había dicho, mirando de soslayo como Hannibal medía dos copas de vino y las vertía en una pequeña cazuela. Añadió ramas de canela y azúcar moreno, luego lo puso a cocer a fuego lento.

—Cuando hayas acabado con las manzanas—le dijo a Will—. Ponlas aquí, y trata de mantenerlas derechas—puso una tapa en la cazuela y empezó a mezclar lo que parecía una masa. ¿Más tarta? Parecía poco imaginativo, teniendo en cuenta de dónde venía.

Will limpió las manzanas lo mejor que pudo (tuvo que raspar y quitar pepitas de las dos después de acabar) y las puso con cuidado en la cazuela. El líquido justo las cubrió hasta arriba y, si Will no hubiese visto a Hannibal haciendo más masa, habría pensado que estaban haciendo manzanas cocidas. Will no estaba seguro de qué truco culinario escondía Hannibal en la manga, que “paso extra” elevaría el postre a un postre “digno de Hannibal”, pero Will estaba emocionado por ver qué ocurría. Se lavó las manos rápido volviéndose para ver en qué trabajaba Hannibal. Lo que vio le hizo maldecirse.

Hannibal estaba amasando otra vez. Dios ¿por qué Will no había pensado en esto antes de darse prisa con su tarea? Podría haberse tomado más tiempo para quitar las pepitas, y habría evitado ver a Hannibal dominar un pedazo de harina húmeda, otra vez. Eso es lo que parecía sin embargo; Hannibal enrollaría la masa en una bola, luego la aplastaría. Una y otra vez, empujaba la masa en sumisión.

Y bueno, si los pensamientos de Will sobre su psiquiatra haciendo postre eran tan pornográficos, tal vez _tendría_ que haber elegido hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Hannibal acabó de hacer la masa, permitiendo que Will le mirara en silencio mientras la ponía en la nevera, después comprobó las manzanas.

—Esto llevara algunos minutos más—anunció Hannibal—tal vez deberíamos hablar—oh, no, por favor—de qué te gustaría hacer mañana con tu dormitorio—Will soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Um, estaba pensando en mover los muebles y las cosas al pasillo, y empujar mi cama hasta el centro, así podemos empezar a quitar el papel pintado—dijo. Inmediatamente, quiso sugerir que quizás podrían tomarse un descanso en la cama, si lo necesitaban, pero un comentario así sería bastante contraproducente, y Will no estaba realmente interesado en discutir su libido con Hannibal.

—Es un buen plan. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones después de quitar el papel pintado?—preguntó Hannibal.

—Me gustaría pintar. Algo cálido, creo—Will reflexionó—o tal vez azul. Es algo que podemos decidir cuando toque.

—Que así sea. ¿Si yo estuviese en tu lugar? Lo pintaría de un dorado terroso. Los colores cálidos y neutros ayudan a evocar emociones positivas, y no permiten que las sombras sean muy oscuras de noche.

—Está bien—respondió Will—pero todavía quiero tener hecho todo lo demás antes de acabar de decidirlo.

—Creo que nuestras manzanas están casi hechas—dijo Hannibal a modo de respuesta. Las comprobó con un tenedor y aparentemente le gustó lo que vio, porqué apartó la cazuela del fuego y la puso en un salvamanteles en la encimera. Hannibal quitó la tapa y dejó que las manzanas de enfriaran mientras allanaba la masa fría, después cortó dos círculos grandes. Quitó las manzanas de la cazuela y puso cada una en el centro de un círculo de masa. Después recogió la masa por debajo, forrando la manzana blanda y juntándola encima para formar una bola. Hizo lo mismo con la otra manzana, luego las pintó con huevo y las colocó en una bandeja de horno y las deslizó dentro, debajo de la Tarta de pastor.

—Mis empanadas de manzana son poco convencionales—informó Hannibal a Will—pero creo que las encontrarás de tu agrado.

—Me estaba preguntando qué eran—confesó Will sin convicción. Hannibal le ofreció una sonrisa rápida antes de volver a los restos de vino y canela de la cazuela. La colocó otra vez sobre el fogón pero sin encenderlo. Will se dio cuenta de que volvería a eso más tarde.

La Tarta de pastor estuvo hecha en pocos minutos, y Will ayudó a Hannibal a poner la mesa mientras reposaba. Por suerte, Will no tuvo que recordar demasiado sobre la colocación de los cubiertos debido a la simplicidad del menú. Especuló sobre si Hannibal estaba haciendo comida sencilla a propósito, o si normalmente cocinaba cosas fáciles y sólo actuaba para el público. Will no podía decidir qué era más halagador; ¿era mejor ser cuidado, o formar parte del “terreno” dónde Hannibal no sentía que tenía que impresionarle.

Realmente no importaba. Hannibal sirvió una porción de tarta en el plato de Will, luego en el suyo propio, y el producto casi rezumaba cuán delicioso era. Will cogió un poco, prácticamente quemándose la lengua. Hannibal sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Los dos comieron en silencio –los siguientes bocados de Will fueron cuidadosos– hasta que Hannibal decidió iniciar una conversación.

—Así que, Will—dijo usando su cuchillo para limpiar un poco de salsa de su tenedor—tal vez ahora podemos hablar de tu atracción hacia mí, o de cómo va a afectar nuestra relación.

Will se atragantó con la tarta.

—¿Perdona?—balbuceó—¡No lo hará! No soy un adolescente, Hannibal. _Controlo_ mi libido.

—Perdiste el control de tu mente cuando empezaste con el sonambulismo y las alucinaciones. Primero soy tu psiquiatra, Will, y harías bien en recordarlo. No quiero que me prometas que te vas a controlar. No es sano para ti en este momento, y no te ayudará a recuperarte. Yo no pierdo mi tiempo en tu casa sinrazón. Eres mi amigo, Will, y quiero que recuperes tu salud mental. Así que quiero hablar sobre tus sentimientos hacia mí, sean cuales sean.

Will tomó un sorbo de vino, ganando tiempo. No estaba _tan_ preparado para esta conversación.

—De acuerdo—evadió—Me… me atraes. Fin de la historia. Eres un hombre atractivo, Hannibal, deberías saberlo. No espero nada de ti, estoy satisfecho con nuestra relación de la forma en que está.

—Pero _quieres_ algo de mí, aun si no lo esperas—dijo Hannibal—y eso perjudica tu habilidad para estar “satisfecho” con nuestra relación. Me temo que no puedo permitir que eso pase. Nuestra amistad, como muchas otras, depende de la comunicación para desarrollarse. Necesito que seas sincero conmigo, Will, tanto como _tú_ necesitas ser honesto conmigo.

—¡No estoy seguro de lo que quieres!—espetó Will, soltando su tenedor en el plato con resignación. La comida se había vuelto ceniza en su boca, de todas maneras—Me estás ayudando a reconstruir mi casa sin razón. Me cortas el césped y me invitas a tu casa, me cocinas _una jodida Tarta de pastor_ y no tengo _ni_ idea de por qué. Pero puedo decirte que esto no ayuda a mi cordura, Hannibal. Me estás volviendo loco con tu sudor y tus brazos y tus vaqueros y tú amasando esa _jodida_ masa. ¿De verdad esperas que _no_ me sienta atraído por ti?

Hannibal tomó un sorbo de su vino, sereno.

—No diría que lo esperase, no. Considerando tu encaprichamiento con Alana Bloom, había asumido que eras mayormente heterosexual, al menos. Si hubiese sabido que cortarte la hierba en ropa informal te afectaría tan intensamente, no lo habría hecho.

—¡No!—saltó Will—¡No quiero esto! ¡No lo entiendes! No tendrías que haberte… _contenido_ a mí alrededor. Sólo, sólo necesito saber _porqué._

—¿Porqué qué? ¿Porqué elijo ayudarte?—el tono de Hannibal era aun suave, calmado. Will le odiaba por eso—Te estás desmoronando, Will, aun si lo ves o no. Tu mundo se está desplomando en sí mismo, y tú estás satisfecho con su destrucción. Yo, no obstante, no lo estoy. Te permites vivir en la miseria, apenas comes, y preferirías pasar por un enamoramiento unilateral con tu psiquiatra que hablar con él sobre ello. Cobro por escucharte y aun así te niegas a comunicarte. Si puedo hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para hacer reaccionar a un paciente –especialmente uno que atrapa asesinos como oficio- entonces tengo la obligación moral y profesional de hacerlo, tanto como la obligación personal.

—¿Porqué te ayudo a reconstruir tu casa? Eres infeliz allí. Yo soy infeliz allí, y solo he estado en tu casa dos veces. Creo lo que he dicho, Will. Reorganizar tu dominio físico te ayudará a reorganizar tus pensamientos, y reforzará tu agarre a la cordura.

—Por último, tu atracción hacia mí. No lo esperaba; es verdad. Eso no quiere decir que me sienta descontento con este giro de los hechos. Tú también eres un hombre atractivo, Will, y yo no tengo nociones preconcebidas de heterosexualidad. Me has atraído des de hace bastante. Si no hubiese aprendido a dominar mis emociones a una edad temprana, no tengo ninguna duda de que estaría bastante peor de lo que estás ahora tú.

Will estaba completamente sin palabras. El concepto del lenguaje fue inútil para él por unos segundos, tan sorprendido por la confesión de Hannibal estaba.

—Yo—intentó. Su voz no funcionaba—¿Que… que yo ahora, qué?

Will estuvo avergonzado instantáneamente, aunque, sinceramente, el sentimiento de bochorno nunca parecía desaparecer del todo con Hannibal. Aquí estaba su médico, correspondiendo su atracción y prácticamente diciéndole que pasaba días y días en casa de Will para hacerle _más feliz_ , y Will no podía ni agradecérselo.

—Gracias—espetó. No, así no estaba bien, tampoco, y ahora Hannibal parecía confuso. A la mierda todo.

—Escucha, Hannibal, soy un desastre—las palabras brotaron de Will en una corriente—nunca he sido capaz de hacer funcionar una relación, veo escenas de crímenes durante el sexo, y casi no puedo mantener una conversación sin imaginar a la otra persona muerta. No puedo decirte cómo me siento porque no puedo—su voz se rompió y tuvo que parar un momento para calmarse—no puedo perderte a ti también. No puedo ver tu cabeza encima de un tótem hecho de cuerpos. No puedo verte empalado de los ojos a los pies en astas de ciervo. No puedo ver tu espalda desgarrada y convertida en alas de ángel. No puedo imaginar matarte, sintiendo esas absolutas oleadas de poder al rajarte la garganta. ¡No puedo hacértelo! No a ti.

Hannibal por fin paró de actuar fría y calmadamente. Sus ojos ardían con curiosidad y preocupación.

—Creo que tal vez es la hora de acabar de preparar el postre—decidió. No habían ni acabado remotamente con la cena, pero estaba fría, de todas formas. La cara de Will se torció en una mueca triste.

—Sí, preparemos el postre—dijo.

Las manzanas estaban casi hechas. Hannibal añadió un buen puñado de azúcar a las sobras y lo cocinó a fuego lento hasta que el azúcar caramelizó la salsa para glasear. Emplató las manzanas y vertió caramelo sobre cada pasta. Lucían bonitas, pero Will no podía apreciarlas. Acababa de confesar cosas que no se había dado cuenta de que sentía, y Hannibal estaba actuando como si todo estuviera bien. Jodidamente típico.

Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, y Hannibal cortó su manzana. El vapor emanó, haciendo que toda la sala oliese a fruta y especies: aun otra belleza de la que Will no pudo percatarse porque estaba demasiado enfadado con su psiquiatra para notarlo.

—Will, no puedo prometerte que no voy a morir. De hecho, mi muerte es una eventualidad que me está prometida por el destino en sí mismo. Pero _puedo_ prometerte que ni tú, ni ningún otro asesino en serie, seréis mis asesinos. Sabes que he sido atacado por alguien que abatió dos oficiales de policía en cuestión de minutos. No soy solo un psiquiatra, Will, tampoco soy solo un cirujano. Mi vida es muy compleja, esto es algo que no deberías saber –temo que tus pesadillas podrían ir a peor- pero necesitas reconocer que soy un hombre adulto que derribó a un psicópata que quería matarme. Me temo que es el único consuelo que puedo darte. Aunque puedo asegurarte que no imaginarás escenas de crímenes cuando tengas sexo conmigo.

_Cuando_ que no _si._ Dios, eso fue sexi.

—Tal vez por ahora, tendríamos que comernos las manzanas—sugirió Will con la voz ronca—y podemos hablar de sexo mañana, o algo.

Hannibal sonrió, fue la primera vez que Will había visto una emoción tan sincera en el rostro del hombre. Le quedaba bien.

— _Bon appétit—_ respondió suavemente, tomando un bocado del dulce.

Will podría llorar de alivio. En una lista de sus conversaciones sinceras más incómodas, esta superaba “La Charla” por más o menos un trescientos por ciento. Caguen Dios.

El postre de manzana estaba delicioso, lo que quería decir que Will había recuperado de alguna manera su sentido del gusto. El vino tinto cocido con las manzanas era un recordatorio del entrante, un toque salado para un plato dulce por otro lado. Incluso para una simple comida hecha de prisa, Hannibal era un artista. A pesar de todo, tal vez podría modelar a Will para hacerlo una obra de arte.

Will no estaba seguro de si era por la comida suntuosa o por la coacción emocional de su versión de la sobremesa, pero estaba agotado. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y tal vez la cabeza de Will se aclararía durante la noche, así podría meditar las palabras de Hannibal con más cuidado. Se excusó de las copas de whiskey en el salón y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.

Era bonita y con clase, como lo era todo en casa de Hannibal. Will deseó tener la vista para apreciar tanto gusto. Por cómo era, él podría conjuntar cuadros con lunares y sentirse acomplejado. Will se quitó la ropa y la amontonó en su zurrón, dejándose caer en la cama blanda con nada más que sus bóxers. Había sido un día demasiado largo para preocuparse por cosas como el pijama.

Se arrastró bajo las sábanas que se sentían como el pelo de la espalda de un ángel (aparentemente necesitaba dormir urgentemente) y cerró los ojos, esperando que sus sueños cedieran por una noche.

Continuará...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera traducción de fanfiction, así que valoraré cualquier comentario que queráis hacerme. Creo que hay pocos fics de Hannibal en castellano, así que esta es mi aportación. 
> 
> Thank you Jenetica for letting me to share your story.  
> (La autora, que es un amor de persona, seguro que estará encantada de saber que opináis sobre su historia.)


End file.
